


Local Asylum

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, non-au, seungjun tries to be a good hyung for Heejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His whispered rambling was cut off by a quiet "Shhhhhhhh" and a large hand on his forearm. The older boy didn't say anything but he nodded, drowsy and loose. With eyes practically shut once more Seungjun scooted further back on his bed with Heejun's forearm still in his grip, pulling him into the bunk."</p><p>Or </p><p>Heejun has a nightmare and is terrified so he goes to Seungjun for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> (Unbeta'd)

The room was totally dark save for the few dulled tones of light that slipped through the fogged panels of his door. Heejun quickly made his way over to the side of the bunk bed with small quick steps, nearly jumping with every creak of the floors. Seungjun was asleep on his back and Heejun almost didn't want to wake him. He only stood there for a moment longer though before he was bending down to give the older boy's shoulder a light shake. Seungjun was half roused by the contact.

"Kim-chi no" Eyelids squeezed tighter for a moment but remained closed as a limp hand rose for a moment to absently wave him away before he seemed to drift back into slumber. He was not Jihun and he was not going back out there so that wouldn't do. Heejun knelt next to the bed to shake the shoulder once more this time as he whispered "Hyung" with urgency. Bleary eyes opened and blinked up at him for a moment before they seemed to focus.

"Ah Heejunnie- what is it?" He suddenly felt very stupid standing there as the elder sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had half the mind to just turn around and return to his room but the mere thought of walking back there kept him rooted in place. He clenched the edge of his shirt in his hand and took a deep breath to steady himself. Seungjun was gazing up at him patiently, hunched over a bit, still looking about half asleep, and Heejun exhaled at the reassurance just the sight of that mellow face brought to him.

"Inseong-hyung and I watched a scary movie and when I went to sleep I dreamt about the doll and it chased me and I woke up but and I keep hearing noises in my room and I know it's not real but what if it's a demon or-" His whispered rambling was cut off by a quiet "Shhhhhhhh" and a large hand on his forearm. The older boy didn't say anything but he nodded, drowsy and loose. With eyes practically shut once more Seungjun scooted further back on his bed with Heejun's forearm still in his grip, pulling him into the bunk. Heejun was filled with a small wave of relief as his knees hit the firm mattress. One of his hands reached down to lift the comforter and he begun to slowly slide in when he heard a quiet hissing noise from the walls.

He jolted and his head hit the underside of the top bunk. The sharp pain that followed the collision reverberated through his skull awfully and he held his head as he curled into himself. Through the pain he heard a short chuckle followed by a light "Aigooo-" and he wanted to curl up and die a bit.

"What was-" he cut himself off as his voice came out like a broken whine. He took quick breaths and tried to will away the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes and the ache in his head. It hurt so much. Hands rubbed soothingly on his curved back and his forehead met Seungjun's covered leg as he collapsed into his semi-fetal position in front of him.

"It's just the air conditioner. It comes on every night." The words were still a little groggy but he appreciated the quietness. Of course it was the air conditioner, he'd heard it so many times before. He was an idiot to have gotten spooked by it. As palms rubbed across his shoulder blades he got his breathing under control and the hard pain began to dull into a light ache. He sunk a little further into Seungjun's thigh, suddenly aware of how embarrassed he was. It didn't last long however. Gentle fingers continued to glide over his back in sleepy circles for a few moments before one hand slid up to rest on the back of his neck. A large thumb gently stroked back and forth near the short hairs there and Seungjun just lightly hummed before addressing him again. 

"Are you alight?" He nodded mutely to the deep voice. With the confirmation hands moved to grip his shoulders and tilt him over. He landed balled up miserably on his side, curled up in the middle of the bed. Without looking up all he could see was the light color of the comforter and the fabric of Seungjun's t-shirt. He avoided meeting the older boy's gaze as he again considered just going back to his room and not sleeping. That was again proven to be a hopeless idea as a muffled bang sounded likely from somewhere outside their apartment and he hid his face in the sheets, body tensing up once more. 

He was miserable and trapped. He hated it. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Come on, come on." Seungjun was stroking his hair lightly with one hand while the other was attempting to maneuver him properly into the bed and under the comforter. He was able to quell the last of his sniffles as the warmth of the blankets settled over him, but Seungjun didn't stop there. The noodle-like boy brought him close, tucking his head beneath his chin and into his neck. Long arms wrapped around his torso and a leg was thrown over his own to wrap around his calf. Heejun's arms, having nowhere else to go, returned the embrace and settled on Seungjun's back. By the time they were settled and still once more they were near conjoined.

Tucked into the other boy like this, Heejun couldn't hear a thing besides the faint thudding of Seungjun's heart and their light breathing. His face was pressed intimately into the skin of his neck and the natural scent of the boy who was currently tangled around him like an octopus combined with what was likely their honey bar soap surrounded him. Heejun could practically feel the tension locked into his shoulders seep out at every deep exhale against his scalp. He was never more grateful to be the smallest of their group then times like these. The older boy was so often associated with being childish Heejun wondered if the others ever got to see this gentle and comforting side of him like he did. 

Seungjun murmured indiscernibley into his hair and Heejun knew the older boy had fallen back asleep and made due to follow. With a final sigh, Heejun pressed himself as much as possible into the open body beside his before he too was pulled back into unconsciousness. Cocooned by warmth and weight and the presence next to him his dreams remained empty and peaceful. Any remaining embarrassment he had left over from his reaction to the frightening ordeal left him the next morning when went to rouse the others and found Inseong clinging pitifully to Youjin's waist half off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head, had to get it out on paper. I always get frustrated with these because I just want to fill them with so much fluff but the situation has limits. Oh well.
> 
> As always let me know if you enjoyed it or notice any grammar errors/oocness as I'd like to improve as a writer.
> 
> ALSO come find me on Twitter @smolheej. I post KNK and about fics and love talking to fellow tinkerbells~
> 
> Thank you and have a lovely day~~~


End file.
